Lettres Ardentes : Tome I
by Batyliam
Summary: Sirius Black va un jour recevoir les Lettres Ardentes d'une femme. Qui est elle? A quoi ressemble t elle? Mais surtout, quelle est cette étrange sensation qui prend possession de son coeur...?
1. Partie I : l'Etincelle

_**coucou à tous!**_

_Et oui je vous pollue et j'en suis désolée, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je commence beaucoup de choses, et les suites tardent (mais l'écriture est une passion que je n'abandonnerai pas, qu'on se le dise!!lol). En ce moment, je suis dans ma période romantico-poésie-érotique, oui ça fait beaucoup de choses en une seule fois. Alors comme en ce moment je suis plutôt inspirée, lol, j'en profite. Ceci est le Tome I des Lettres Ardentes suivi d'autres Tomes beaucoup plus tard. Les Lettres sont composées par moi-même, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

_**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling**_

**_Sommaire Tome I_**

_Partie I : L'Etincelle_

_Partie II : La Chaleur_

_Partie III : Les Flammes_

_Partie IV : Le Brasier_

_Partie V : La Passion_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Partie I : L'Etincelle **_

* * *

Sirius venait de se réveiller, seul dans son lit. Il soupira d'un air las, un pensée amère dans son esprit. Il avait calculé dans sa tête, et ça faisait : 2 mois, 5 jours, 3 heures et….il regarda son réveil….34 minutes à présent. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer. Il entendit toquer à la porte de sa chambre, et vit James passer la tête, un sourire timide aux lèvres. 

- « Salut, bien dormi vieux? » s'enquit-il bien que connaissant la réponse.

Mais Sirius avait le regard vide, comme si le ciel s'était abattu sur sa tête, et pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison d'être dans cet état.

- « Aussi bien que les nuits précédentes… » répondit-il.

James entra alors, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui pour discuter avec son ami.

- « Je vais commencer à faire des achats pour noël, ça te dit de venir avec moi? »

- « Non… »

James l'observa d'un œil amusé. Il en faisait toute une montagne de cette histoire, mais c'était pas comme s'il avait été amoureux de cette fille!

- « Tu vas continuer encore longtemps comme ça? »

Sirius se tourna sur le côté du lit, dos à son ami, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu la question.

- « Okay je vois. Je vais y aller seul, mais si tu changes d'avis… »

- « Je te ferais signe c'est promis! » grommela Sirius.

James hocha la tête d'amusement. Décidément, Sirius reste et resterait éternellement un gamin. Un esprit juvénile dans un corps d'homme.

- « A tout à l'heure Patmol! » lança-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

- « A tout à l'heure… » répondit-il plus à lui-même.

Heureusement que James était là pour le soutenir, bien que ses tentatives pour l'extraire de sa chambre ou de l'appartement se révélaient difficiles, voire impossible la plupart du temps. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il était parfaitement ridicule, mais voilà, il avait pris un coup dans sa fierté, et il l'acceptait très mal.

- « _Elle m'a largué le jour de mon anniversaire quand même bordel! _» songeait-il.

Il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas parfait et peut-être loin de l'être en y réfléchissant bien, mais ce qu'elle lui avait fait était dégueulasse. La seule chose de réjouissante là-dedans, était qu'il n'avait pas été amoureux d'elle. Non il n'avait jamais aimé et vue ce qui passait dans son lit ou dans sa vie, c'était pas demain la veille que ça allait lui arriver!!

- « _Plutôt mourir… _» pensa-t-il.

Il se tourna de l'autre côté, songeant à ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée, les mains derrière sa tête.

- « _J'en ai marre de rester dans cette piaule…_ ».

Et joignant le geste à la pensée, il se leva et partit prendre une douche, histoire de prendre d'un bon pied la journée.

* * *

Il marchait dans la rue comme un vagabond, sans vraiment de but, mais sans vraiment vouloir errer non plus. Il regardait de temps à autres les vitrines remplis de décorations de noël et les gens qui s'amassaient de plus en plus. Il n'aimait pas le monde quand il était comme ça. Il n'aimait pas spécialement noël non plus, il trouvait cela déprimant. Mais il devinait aisément l'euphorie des gens à l'approche de cette fête. C'était un partage d'amour… 

- « _Et voilà, j'en reviens toujours à la même chose!! L'amour, l'amour, et encore l'amour! _» s'énervait Sirius en son for intérieur.

Puis comme pour appuyer ses dires, il voyait des couples s'embrasser ou se tenir la main.

- « _L'amour c'est stupide! _» se dit-il.

Oui sûrement….

* * *

Il transplana dans l'appartement de James, là où il s'était provisoirement installé et entendit du bruit dans le salon. Il se racla la gorge à plusieurs reprises, histoire de prévenir de sa présence, puis entra dans le living. 

- « Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps! » dit-il aux jeunes tourtereaux.

En effet, Lily était en train de décorer le sapin, et James était affalé sur le canapé, à l'admirer.

- « Salut Sir'! Tu es sorti de ta grotte? » se moqua Lily.

Il lui lança un sourire exagérément forcé, tandis qu'elle pouffait.

- « Très drôle Evans! »

- « Tu es allé où? » demanda James en tournant la tête vers lui.

- « J'ai juste fait une ballade c'est tout. » dit-il mais il n'avait pas envie de s'étaler…et de toute façon s'étaler sur quoi?

- « Tu sais Sirius, tu pourrais rencontrer d'autres filles pour oublier un peu non? » proposa Lily sous l'œil effaré de James et bien sûr de Sirius.

- « Attends un peu, ais-je bien entendu? » dit ce dernier.

- « Oui développe ça m'intéresse… » ajouta James très amusé.

Elle leur sourit et commença à s'expliquer.

- « On sait tous très bien que tu n'arrives pas à digérer le fait que tu te sois fait larguer au bout de 7 mois de relation que tu commençais à envisager comme sérieuse. »

Sirius détourna la regard sentant la moral lui tomber sur la tête.

- « _J'aurais pas du relever la question… » pensa-t-il._

- « Et je sais combien ça t'agaces qu'on te dise ce genre de choses. C'est pas pour t'embêter Sirius mais tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête avec ça. » dit-elle sincèrement et elle avait raison, il le savait.

- « Tu as sûrement raison… » dit-il avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte.

- « Il a dit que tu devais avoir raison? » demanda James à Lily.

- « Je crois bien que oui. »

- « Alors n'oublie pas de me faire noter ça dans le livre des records magiques! » dit-il en souriant.

- « Sérieusement, il est tellement vexé qu'il ne voit rien d'autre à part lui-même! Même si c'est franchement horrible la façon dont il s'est fait jeté, je comprend Sandra qu'elle soit partie… » dit-elle résignée.

- « Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu? Pour moi Sirius est un mec incroyable, avec ses défauts certes, mais c'est un type extra! » le défendit gentiment James.

- « Oui il l'est, mais pas avec les femmes. Il aime les femmes. Mais quand il offre une fleur, quand il donne un baiser ou quoique ce soit d'autre, il le fait parce qu'il attend automatiquement quelque chose en retour. » dit-elle.

- « Et pas parce qu'il en a envie, c'est ça? » comprit James.

- « Exactement. »

- « Peut-être qu'il n'a trouvé personne pour devenir comme ça. » dit-il.

- « Aussi. »

Lily posa alors son regard sur son homme avec tendresse. Oui c'est ce qu'il manquait dans la vie de Sirius et elle s'appelait '_Étincelle_'…

* * *

Et voici le jour tant redouté par la solitude, _Noël_. Sirius avait quand même mit les cadeaux pour James et Lily au pied du sapin lumineux. Il savait que les amoureux n'auraient pour rien au monde manqué l'occasion de lui faire un cadeau et il en était gêné. Gêné mais heureux tout de même. Car l'âme toujours enfantine, Sirius s'était levé aux aurores pour chercher son cadeau. Il fut surpris d'en trouver 5!!!! 

- « Joyeux Noël Patmol. » dit une voix ensommeillée derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit James en peignoir, le regard attendri.

- « Vous n'auriez pas dû… » dit Sirius touché, puis ajouta un _Joyeux Noel _à son ami.

James songea à ce que disait Lily à propos de Sirius. En y repensant, son intuition féminine devait sûrement avoir raison, mais James connaissait Sirius depuis son enfance, et il pouvait affirmer avec certitude que c'était quelqu'un d'attentionné et de généreux. En tout cas, lui l'avait toujours connu ainsi. Mais il n'était pas une femme après tout…

- « Allez ouvre tes cadeaux! » s'impatienta-t-il ce que le brun aux cheveux longs fit sans hésiter une seconde.

Et alors que Sirius prenait un paquet petit et rectangulaire, James ajouta simplement :

- « Celui-là est de Lily. »

Dès qu'il le déballa, il fit une horrible grimace. C'était un livre intitulé « _L'art d'aimer les femmes _»

- « Ta future épouse a de l'humour » dit-il amèrement alors que James réprimait un fou rire.

- « Non celui-là c'était pour rire. Mais tu peux le garder si tu veux. » ajouta-t-il en souriant, et Sirius lui rendit son sourire, mais garda le bouquin.

Le second venait de James apparemment et il s'agissait….d'un os???

Cette fois, James ne put se retenir en voyant la tête consternée de Sirius.

- « C'est une plaisanterie ça aussi hein? » demanda Sirius légèrement amusé, avant de rire à son tour.

Il prit le 3ème en lançant un regard soupçonneux à James. Il écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une montre en argent.

- « Nom d'un chien! » laissa-t-il échapper.

- « J'ai pensé qu'elle te plairait. » dit James.

Sirius releva la tête, le regard empreint de joie.

- « Je sais pas quoi dire vieux c'est….magnifique! Ça a dû te coûter une fortune!! »

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises! » dédramatisa-t-il, bien que c'était vrai, mais Lily avait été la première à vouloir lui prendre.

Sirius la passa à son poignet et James sourit. On aurait dit qu'elle était faite pour lui.

- « Maintenant le quatrième! » dit Sirius sans plus attendre.

- « Comment ça le quatrième? T'en as pas eu assez? » dit James en rigolant.

Mais Sirius ouvrit le petit paquet, sans faire attention à la remarque de James. C'était un coffret, et lorsqu'il en ouvrit le couvercle, il vit une lettre posé sur un bout de tissu sur laquelle on pouvait lire d'une écriture fine.

_'Lettre Ardente,_

_Pour Sirius.'_

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda-t-il curieux en agitant la lettre devant James, perplexe.

Celui-ci s'approcha, les sourcils froncés et prit la lettre des mains, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une idée de Lily pour lui expliquer peut-être gentiment ce qu'elle pensait de lui et de ce qu'il devrait faire. Des conseils de femme quoi! Mais il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture et commençait à s'inquiéter.

- « Je ne sais pas de qui c'est, mais ça ne vient pas de nous… » dit-il.

Sirius reprit la lettre, puis jeta un coup d'œil au tissu qui était dans le coffret, juste en dessous et le sortit. Il s'agissait d'une petite culotte en dentelle noir…

- « Et bien Sirius!! Tu me caches des choses??!! » demanda James totalement curieux.

Mais Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire, mis à part que la culotte était très sexy.

- « J'en sais rien… » répondit-il complètement abasourdi.

- « Vas-y ouvre la lettre pour voir!! » s'impatienta James

Sirius s'exécuta doucement, craignant un peu d'y découvrir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de marqué, et lut les premiers mots à voix haute :

* * *

_A ces mots tendres et susurrés_

_Purement sur ce morceau de papier,_

_Ce n'est pas sans arrière pensées_

_Que mes mots voudraient dépasser la réalité._

_O_

_A ton esprit je vais murmurer_

_Mes plus sombres mais délicieux secrets._

_Car tout au long de cette année_

_Tu recevras mes lettres enflammées._

_O_

_Ce matin nous nous sommes croisés_

_Et sans que tu le saches, je t'ai désiré_

_Tu avais ce regard perdu et insouciant_

_Et moi je te fixais ardemment_

* * *

Il releva la tête, comprenant que la suite de la lettre allait certainement devenir plus intime et se mit à rougir bêtement. 

- « Heu….je crois que je vais la lire plus tranquillement. » dit-il en prenant ses affaires. Mais James ne le retint pas. Il était peut-être très curieux, mais ça avait l'air plutôt privé et la réaction de son ami ne lui avait pas échappé, aussi, il n'avait pas insisté. Enfin, rien ne l'empêcherai de le harceler plus tard pour en savoir plus…

Sirius commença à quitter la pièce avec son cadeau dans les bras et se retourna.

- « Merci pour tout James.»

- « De rien. J'ouvrirais tes cadeaux avec Lily. »

Sirius hocha la tête et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, fermant la porte à clef. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui écrivait une lettre de ce genre! Et apparemment elle était loin d'être terminée. Il s'installa sur le lit et observa d'abord la culotte. Toute de dentelles noires, elle était simple, mais dégageait quelque chose qui échappa à Sirius. Et sans vouloir se l'avouer, ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Il jeta alors un œil à la lettre semi-ouverte, et d'un geste fébrile, l'ouvrit et la lu :

* * *

_A ces mots tendres et susurrés_

_Purement sur ce morceau de papier,_

_Ce n'est pas sans arrière pensées_

_Que mes mots voudraient dépasser la réalité._

_O_

_A ton esprit je vais murmurer_

_Mes plus sombres mais délicieux secrets._

_Car tout au long de cette année_

_Tu recevras mes lettres enflammées._

_O_

_Ce matin nous nous sommes croisés_

_Et sans que tu le saches, je t'ai désiré_

_Tu avais ce regard perdu et insouciant_

_Et moi je te fixais ardemment_

_O_

_Dans mon esprit vagabond_

_Tu ne regardais que moi_

_Et pendant que nous nous rapprochions_

_Je te chuchotais tout bas..._

_O_

_Combien j'avais envie de toi_

_Et de tes mains glissant sur moi_

_Et que dans un frisson agréable_

_La douceur de ta peau me rendait incapable_

_O_

_C'est à la suite de ton emprise_

_Que ma volonté s'est réveillé_

_Et sentant mon contrôle lâcher prise_

_Je me suis avancé pour t'embrasser._

_O_

_De ce regard tu me fixais toujours_

_Et m'imitant tu t'es penché à ton tour_

_Quand tes lèvres m'ont doucement frôlés_

_Autour de moi je ne savais plus ce qui existait._

_O_

_La terre pourrait s'arrêter de tourner_

_Que je n'en tiendrais pas rigueur_

_N'écoutant que le rythme effréné_

_Des battements de mon coeur._

_O_

_Ta main est maintenant sur ma joue_

_Et la douceur de ce contact me séduit._

_Mes doigts cherchent une issue à tout_

_Ce désir qui de trop m'envahit._

_O_

_Il n'y a que nous deux à présent_

_Seul dans une chambre à coucher_

_Et je te fais comprendre fougueusement_

_Que je désire plus qu'un simple baiser_

_O_

_Tu me souris et ton regard me brûle_

_Je m'y perds trop pour prendre du recul_

_Déjà que je n'arrivais plus à penser_

_C'est pire maintenant que ton touché deviens osé_

_O_

_Tes doigts se frayent un chemin_

_Vers la courbe de mes seins_

_Et tu te mets à les caresser_

_Alors que je sens ma volonté m'abandonner_

_O_

_Je ne désire plus qu'un chose maintenant_

_C'est que tu me fasses l'amour sur le champs_

_Et pourtant quelle voluptueuse et douce folie_

_Que ton simple toucher sur mon corps alangui_

_O_

_Je n'entend plus que nos respirations_

_Et nos doux baisers mi-anges mi-démons_

_Car au fur et à mesure de nos caresses_

_Tu deviens Lion et moi Tigresse_

_O_

_Nos corps s'allongent sur le lit_

_Et dès lors la passion s'agrandit_

_Ton bassin tu frottes langoureusement_

_Au mien qui y réponds avidement_

_O_

_Et d'un geste à la fois impatient et brutal_

_Tu m'ôtes mes vêtements et me toise d'un regard animal_

_Et quand tu deviens un peu sauvage j'adore ça_

_Ce côté indompté qui n'appartient qu'à toi_

_O_

_Ta langue parcours mon ventre doucement_

_Laissant de fines traînés brillantes_

_Et je sens mon intimité devenir brûlante_

_Alors que tu descend dangereusement._

_O_

_O torture douce et cruelle à la fois_

_Aucun répit tu ne me laisseras_

_Alors que tu reviens m'embrasser_

_Et de ta langue me taquiner._

_O_

_D'une main experte tu as effleuré_

_Le tissu de ma culotte pour l'enlever_

_Et ce simple contact m'a fait frissonner_

_Et mes jambes se sont desserrées._

_O_

_La tête en arrière et le souffle court_

_Je ne réponds plus de moi_

_Je te déshabille à mon tour_

_Et regarde ton corps de haut en bas_

_O_

_Tu es si beau et si tentant_

_Tes cheveux tombant sur ton visage_

_Mon bas ventre devient bouillonnant_

_D'un appétit qui me fait rage_

_O_

_La Tigresse en moi se réveille_

_Et ton pouvoir sur moi me rend agressive_

_Lorsque je te chevauche de manière lascive_

_Tout mes sens en moi s'éveillent_

_O_

_Mes deux mains te parcourent lentement_

_La tête de côté et les pensées coquines_

_Et d'un regard me fait mutine_

_Sur le sort que je te donnerais présentement._

_O_

_Une personne m'a bousculé_

_Alors que nous allions au sérieux procéder_

_Mes fantasmes se sont envolés_

_Mais dans un coin restent en sûreté_

_O_

_Car te voilà déjà parti_

_Toi mon amant si sensuel_

_Mais je préfère que tu sois averti_

_Que nos plaisirs fictifs et charnels_

_O_

_Pourraient un jour devenir réalité_

_Si tu le désires passionnément_

_Car moi mes désirs n'ont aucune extrémités_

_Lorsque mes yeux sur toi se font gourmands_

_O_

_Je me demande encore ce que j'aurais fait_

_Si l'on ne m'avait pas brusqué_

_Mais une chose est sûr et certaine_

_C'est qu'en ce songe-là je serais devenue tienne..._

* * *

La lingerie dans le creux de sa main et la lettre dans l'autre, le cœur de Sirius battait anormalement….

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Une petite review...???_


	2. Partie II : La Chaleur

**Partie II : La Chaleur**

* * *

Le jour de noël s'était merveilleusement bien déroulé, James et Lily avaient une fois de plus vu en grand. Et Sirius ne s'était pas senti de trop à sa grande surprise. Non il était bien, malgré une pensée entêtante qui s'imposait dans son esprit. Il avait bien remarqué que les jeunes amoureux s'étaient retenus de lui poser des questions à propos de la lettre, chose qui ne durerait pas longtemps et il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser, chaque seconde. Pourtant il ne s'agissait que d'une lettre…

- « _Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.._ »

Mais une lettre de ce genre, c'était… Inhabituel? _Excitant!_ Incongru? _Troublant!_ Bizarre? _Érotique!_ Entre sa raison et sa conscience, c'était une bataille interminable. Il était inutile de dire que Sirius avait relu cette lettre toute la nuit, décortiquant chaque phrase pour essayer de trouver quelque chose sur cette femme. Mais rien en vue….Juste une belle écriture arrondie, fine et régulière sur un morceau de parchemin.

Partout où il allait, il ne cessait de regarder les femmes qu'il croisait. Et si c'était elle? Est-ce qu'il la connaissait? Est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré?….

Sirius soupira. Toujours trop de questions, et aucune réponses. Il se mit même en tête qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un canular de son ex...pour lui faire du mal. Mais elle n'était pas aussi intelligente, ni aussi raffinée pour écrire quelque chose d'aussi parlant...d'aussi vibrant.

Il rentra quelques heures plus tard, le regard un peu éteint. James et Lily étaient apparemment rentré eux aussi, et il leur fit un léger sourire en arrivant.

- "Salut la compagnie..." dit-il en essayant d'y mettre un peu d'enthousiasme.

- "Salut Patmol!" lança James, suivit de Lily.

La rouquine en profita pour aborder Sirius alors qu'il allait dans sa chambre.

- "Sirius?" murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il se retourna.

- "Mm?" l'air encore préoccupé.

Elle lui sourit doucement, tenant une enveloppe dans sa main.

- "Tiens...c'était avec notre courrier..." dit-elle.

Sirius baissa les yeux sur la petite enveloppe, le coeur repartant à toute allure. Etait-ce possible que ce soit encore cette femme?

Il releva les yeux vers Evans, brillants comme jamais.

- "Merci." dit-il simplement, avant de prendre l'enveloppe et d'aller se barricader dans sa chambre. Il sourit en lisant...

_Pour Sirius Black._

Il se mordit instantanément la lèvre, le coeur battant. C'était elle. _Quelle étrange situation_...se disait-il. Réagir aussi violemment pour quelques mots sur un bout de papier. Il se trouvait stupide, mais à la fois conscient que ça n'arrivait sûrement pas à tout le monde.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, retenant son souffle. Il s'attendait à une déclaration aussi enflammée que la précédente. Au lieu de cela, seul ces quelques mots furent écrits :

_Hôtel Hangleton_

_Chambre 104_

_Demain à 18h00. Viens seul..._

Il fronça alors les sourcils.

- "C'est tout?" murmura-t-il à peine.

Il ne réalisa que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un rencard. C'était bien la première fois qu'on décidait d'un rencard pour lui! Sirius avait l'habitude de décider et de séduire, pas spécialement ouvert aux situations inverses. Mais là, c'était différent. Il allait rencontrer cette femme, et voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

- "_Et si elle ne me plaisait pas?"_ se demanda-t-il.

Il soupira vraiment. Cette inconnue allait le rendre dingue. Et encore, il était loin du compte.

* * *

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. L'excitation et l'angoisse à son comble, il avait miraculeusement gardé le rencard secret. Il n'avait vendu la mèche ni à Lily, ni à James, et pourtant, le dire lui brûlait les lèvres. Peut-être valait-il mieux attendre de voir comment ça se passe avant de tirer des plans sur la comète. Le temps lui parut interminable...Les minutes des heures! L'heure approchait trop lentement, et à la fois trop rapidement. Alors qu'il était prêt à partir, il se posa sur le lit et ouvrit le tiroir juste à côté, prenant la lettre qu'il avait reçu. Il avait besoin de la relire...

Il soupira doucement, baissant à peine les yeux. Pouvait-on le désirer si ardemment? Etait-il à la hauteur de ce désir? Il rangea la lettre précautionneusement dans le tiroir, prêt à affronter cette femme. Il n'avait rien à perdre, mais il voulait comprendre. Personne ne l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Pourquoi cette femme serait différente des autres?

Il se leva, et saluant ses amis en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, il leur dit simplement qu'il sortait faire une ballade.

A 17h35 exactement, Sirius se tenait devant l'hôtel en question. Etait-elle déjà dans la chambre? Et qu'allaient-ils faire exactement? Autant de questions qui le dérangeaient, lui le Maraudeur, Gryffondor, et séducteur invétéré. Il pensa bêtement qu'avec un peu de chance, il la verrait entrer dans l'hôtel, ainsi, il déciderait oui ou non s'il monterait faire sa connaissance. Mais il ne vit aucune femme entrer à l'intérieur, à sa plus grande surprise...et déception.

Il était exactement 17h55 maintenant, et il était temps.

- "_Si elle me plaît pas, j'me casse..."_ pensa-t-il alors en dirigeant ses pas vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Il entra à l'intérieur, observant la tenue de l'hôtel. Il lui paraissait propre...c'était pas un 5 étoiles mais il était bien entretenu. Simple, mais bien entretenu. Il se présenta en demandant la chambre 104 avec une légère pointe d'appréhension. Puis, une idée lui venant, il se pencha vers le réceptionniste.

- "Vous l'avez vu?" demanda-t-il alors.

Le jeune homme le toisa du regard.

- "Je vous demande pardon?" s'excusa-t-il.

- "La jeune femme de la chambre 104...vous l'avez vu? Elle est comment?" demanda Sirius, prêt à croire qu'il pourrait lui fournir l'information.

Il vit alors le jeune homme secouer la tête, d'un air complètement ignorant.

- "Je suis désolé mais non..." C'était à peine s'il savait qu'une femme logeait dans cette chambre!

Sirius se redressa, un peu déçu, alors que le jeune homme lui tendait la clef de la chambre. Puis il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton. Et si cette femme n'existait pas?

- _"Si ça se trouve, c'est un coup monté pour me faire tourner en bourrique!"_ se dit-il. Et puis, l'idée ne lui paraissait pas si improbable! Il ne pensait plus à son ex, et en repensant à ce qu'Evans lui avait suggéré, ça lui avait changé les idées. Il poussa alors un long soupir alors que les portes s'ouvraient. Si c'était ça, alors là c'était sûr...Il allait vraiment déprimer. Il appuya sur le bouton du premier étage, puis regarda l'heure de sa montre.

- "Jamais à l'heure, comme d'habitude.." marmonna-t-il.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le couloir silencieux. Et Sirius sentit comme une boule se former au creux de son ventre. Il avança, regardant les numéros des chambres, concluant qu'il fallait partir du côté droit. D'habitude si à l'aise, il se sentait destabilisé par tant de mystère...et surtout de ne rien contrôler du tout. Il s'arrêta net. La chambre portant le nombre 104 juste en face de lui. Il baissa les yeux sur la clef qu'il portait dans la main. Qu'allait-il se passer derrière cette porte? Etait-ce une blague? La réalité?

- "_Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir_..." pensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il la poussa alors, la pièce se dévoilant sous ses yeux. Il n'y avait apparemment qu'une petite lampe d'allumée, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Il s'avança lentement, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui.

- "Bonsoir...." dit-il alors machinalement, avant de froncer les sourcils. Il remarqua que les volets étaient totalement fermés. Il entra un peu plus dans la pièce, arrivant pas loin du lit. Rien ne semblait dire à part la lumière qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans cette pièce. Et pourtant....alors qu'il ne fit qu'un pas de plus, la pièce sombra dans l'obscurité absolue. Retenant son souffle, il savait que ce n'était pas une coincidence.

- "Bonsoir Sirius..." entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna machinalement, cherchant évidemment des yeux une silhouette, quelque chose qui pouvait indiquer sa position. Mais rien. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que le noir. Il aurait pourtant pu utiliser un sort, il lui suffisait seulement de prononcer une formule. Mais il en était incapable. Immobile, il attendait un son...celui d'un mouvement. Mais il n'entendait que sa propre respiration, et il s'en rendit compte.

- "Retournes-toi..." murmura doucement l'inconnue.

Il secoua la tête, troublé. Il trouvait cette voix si douce...si envoûtante. Il se retourna inconsciemment, sans un mot, essayant d'imaginer chaque vers de la lettre prononcé de cette voix. C'était elle. Il en était certain à présent. Il baissa les yeux, sans pouvoir expliquer ce qui était en train de se passer dans cette pièce. Il entendit alors un léger mouvement, puis sentit comme du tissu glisser sur ses yeux. Il comprit qu'elle le privait totalement d'un sens malgré l'obscurité. Il fit un léger mouvement des lèvres pour répliquer, mais là encore, rien ne vint. Totalement à l'écoute, il la sentit se mettre devant lui et il poussa un léger soupir.

- "Qui êtes-vous?" demanda-t-il enfin.

Il n'eut pour seule réponse que la sensation de ses doigts sur son torse. Elle était en train de déboutonner sa chemise...lentement mais sûrement.

- "Je...." commença-t-il, perturbé.

Il s'humidifia inconsciemment les lèvres. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué? Qui était-elle? Que de questions, et une fois de plus sans réponses!

Il se sentit alors libéré du tissu, sentant son souffle près de sa peau. Il sentit le sien s'accélérer d'excitation.

- "On peut pas...." dit-il enfin. Il ne voyait pourtant aucune raison de résister!

Il sentit deux doigts fins se poser sur sa bouche, avant de sentir de douces lèvres se poser près de son cou. Cette fois, il ferma les yeux, prêt à céder. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de l'excitation! C'était...inexplicable...

- "Savoures" souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle glissait lentement une main le long de son torse.

Il ne connaissait absolument pas cette voix. Ce n'était ni une de ses ex, ni une fille de son entourage. Non, cette femme-là, il ne la connaissait pas. Pas intimement en tout cas.

Il ferma les yeux au contact de son main. Comment rester de marbre aux caresses d'une inconnue? Non c'était beaucoup trop excitant....Il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière. Et n'en avait plus envie non plus d'ailleurs. Il respira vraiment plus vite alors qu'il la sentait s'en prendre à son pantalon, puis se mordilla la lèvre. Merlin c'était si bon de ne pas savoir...de ne pas voir. Mais de tout sentir à ce point-là!

Il bougea légèrement ses mains, prêt à empoigner doucement son corps avec, tellement la tentation lui paraissait trop grande. Une femme...prête à se donner à lui, comme ça. Comment pouvait-il refuser?

Sans s'y attendre, bien que les gestes lui avaient paru évidents, il sentit sa main se glisser à l'intérieur de son caleçon, sur son sexe même...

- "Mmmm..." gémit-il sans pouvoir se retenir.

- "Tu aimes?" lui demanda-t-elle en le caressant lentement.

Sirius déglutit, totalement sous l'emprise de cette inconnue.

- "Oui..." souffla-t-il alors qu'il se sentait durcir.

Il sentit alors un feu l'envahir, la respiration irrégulière. Il avança doucement ses mains vers elle, incapable d'être passif bien longtemps. Sa main commençait à le rendre dingue, et il ne serait bientôt plus en état de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il la touche...qu'il la sente. Il sentit d'abord du tissu...semblable à de la soie, mais surtout, un corps incroyablement fin. Ne sentant aucune résistance de sa part, il posa complètement ses mains sur elle, prêt à en deviner chaque courbe. Il soupira profondément, secouant la tête.

- "C'est complètement dingue..." murmura-t-il avant de dériver les mains vers ses fesses. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que le vêtement de la jeune femme s'arrêtait là. L'envie irrésistible de glisser ses mains dessous le consummait, et c'est ce qu'il fit...lentement. Il entendit alors un léger gémissement de contentement. Elle l'invitait à continuer, et il était tout à fait prêt à satisfaire ses envies!

Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, Sirius était sous l'emprise d'une femme. Sans magie, sans la connaître, il était totalement à sa merci...

Il sentit alors ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, et les embrasser lentement. Il ferma les yeux, offert à cette découverte si particulière, et pourtant surpris. Il n'était pas habitué à autant de douceur et d'attention. Qui était donc cette femme?

Sans plus réfléchir, il laissa libre court à son désir, rapprochant timidement son corps du sien, et explorant ses lèvres presque fébrilement. Il remonta une de ses mains, la glissa sur le cou de l'inconnu, les doigts frôlant ses cheveux. Il devina alors qu'ils ne devaient pas être plus long que son visage, mais il les trouvait doux et fins. Et puis, elle embrassait terriblement bien...

Ce désir échappait complètement à Sirius, mais il était prêt à s'y soumettre. Prêt à laisser cette femme l'explorer totalement.

* * *

Il était pas loin des 11 heures du soir quand Sirius rentra enfin chez lui. Il claqua la porte et vit aussitôt débarquer James, qui visiblement, l'attendait depuis un bon moment.

- "Je commençais à m'inquiéter!" s'exclama-t-il.

Sirius releva les yeux vers lui, un peu dans la lune.

- "Hein?...Oh....désolé..." dit-il simplement en posant les clefs de l'appartement sur la console de l'entrée. Puis comme un zombie, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- "Sir', ça va?" demanda James inquiet. Il trouvait son comportement étrange, le genre d'attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Mais Sirius ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. Il s'enferma seulement dans sa chambre, puis resta près de la porte, immobile. Il sentait encore son corps bouger sensuellement sur le sien, et il en soupira vraiment. Comme si ce plaisir ne l'avait pas quitté tout le long du chemin. Il s'approcha du lit, puis s'allongea sur le dos, pensif. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour comme ça...

Il ferma les yeux un court instant, se rappelant de chaque sensations. Ses gémissements, son corps...ses lèvres...Il les rouvrit, totalement assombris. Il ne se l'expliquait pas lui-même, mais cette femme l'avait envoûté. Totalement....

Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur son visage...rêveur....

* * *

_A suivre..._


	3. Partie III : Les Flammes

_Merci pour vos reviews! Elles me vont droit au coeur! Voici la suite ;-) Enjoy!_

**

* * *

****Partie III : Les Flammes**

* * *

Une semaine. Voilà exactement une semaine maintenant qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, et toujours aucune nouvelle. Sirius en devenait complètement malade. Il restait enfermé des heures, à attendre un quelconque courrier, un semblant de colis, quelque chose qui l'aurait mis en contact avec l'inconnue, mais rien. Le néant total.

Il se redressa de son lit, épuisé d'avoir si peu dormi les nuits dernières. Il se frotta le visage, puis tourna une fois de plus la tête vers le fameux tiroir. Une lettre, un rendez-vous, une petite culotte noire...Et un souvenir des plus dingues. C'est tout ce qu'il avait. Il se mit alors à penser qu'il avait peut-être été nul, et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait rien reçu. Il soupira, désespéré.

Son ventre commençait à réclamer son dû, et il se décida à sortir de son trou pour se diriger dans la cuisine. James et Lily étaient là, et apparemment, ils discutaient. Il s'introduisit dans la pièce, priant pour qu'il passe inaperçu. Son besoin d'être seul se faisait ressentir de plus en plus. Il vit alors le visage de Lily qui se tourna vers le sien, et il se dit qu'il ne passerait malheureusement pas pour un fantôme cette fois.

- "Salut Lily..." dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il la vit sourire doucement, avec ce regard qu'il détestait tant. Il appelait ça le regard de la psychanalyse. Dans peu de temps, il savait qu'il aurait droit à la moral, ou quelque chose d'approchant.

- "Salut Sir'....content de voir que t'es en vie!" ajouta alors James, visiblement contrarié.

Sirius en profita pour se servir dans le frigo, il prit une petite bouteille de lait...et c'est tout. Il se tourna vers son ami, fronçant à peine les sourcils.

- "Content de l'entendre..." répondit-il simplement, avant d'essayer de s'esquiver dans sa chambre.

- "Sirius!!" s'exclama alors le brun.

L'interpellé soupira, puis se retourna.

- "Ca fait une semaine que tu nous calcules à peine! T'es un vrai zombie!! La seule chose pour laquelle tu t'agites, c'est le courrier!!" dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "On peut savoir ce qui se passe à la fin?"

Sirius paraissait vraiment embarrassé. Il devait bien reconnaître que James avait raison! Mais il baissa les yeux...

- "_Je peux pas le dire..."_ pensa-t-il avant de soupirer. "_J'ai fait l'amour avec une inconnue et c'était géniale_....". Un sourire niais éclaira inconsciemment son visage, puis il releva les yeux vers eux, se rendant compte de son sourire qu'il effaça aussitôt. "Non, je vais bien!" tenta-t-il.

- "Tu mens..." constata Lily. "James a raison, ta seule obsession, c'est le courrier."

Sirius opta alors pour la solution de déni.

- "C'est pas vrai!""

Lily leva alors un sourcil, dévoilant une petite enveloppe blanche de la main gauche.

- "On a reçu ça pour toi, mais sur le coup je m'en suis pas aperçu et je l'ai involontairement ouverte!" fit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sirius paraissait alors désemparé. Se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans les mains, il ne lui fallut que quelques millièmes de secondes pour le lui arracher, regardant le coeur battant l'inscription habituelle de son nom. Mais il ne vit rien d'autre que "_Mrs Potter Evans Lily_"...suivit de l'adresse. Il releva instantanément les yeux vers elle.

- "Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?" demanda-t-il.

- "Que tu es obsédé par le courrier Sirius" déclara Lily, satisfaite de son leurre. "On t'a jamais vu dans cet état-là...Même après ta rupture avec Sandra t'étais pas aussi..." Elle cherchait le bon mot. "Aussi...absent". Puis elle soupira. Il était autant le meilleur ami de James que son ami à elle.

Pris sur le fait, Sirius ne pouvait que baisser les yeux, comme un enfant pris en faute. Fallait-il leur dire? _James va trouver ça ridicule_...Il entrouvrit les lèvres, puis se résigna. Totalement désemparé.

Lily lança alors un regard à James, lui intimant de les laisser seuls. Apparemment, ils avaient déjà dû en discuter car James ne chercha même pas à répliquer.

- "Bon...Je vais aller faire quelques courses..." dit-il avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de Lily. Puis, il claqua la porte, laissant sa femme et son meilleur ami ensemble.

Lily lança un regard rempli d'inquiétude à Sirius.

- "T'es pas obligé de tout me dire, mais dis-moi au moins ce qui va pas..." implora-t-elle.

Sirius s'asseya près d'elle, pas habitué à vouloir se confier. Mais peut-être pouvait-elle l'aider? Peut-être, cette inconnue était une amie de Lily?? Il leva les yeux vers elle...

- "J'ai rencontré la femme de la lettre..." dit-il enfin.

Lily fronça les sourcils, semblant au premier abord ne pas comprendre, puis, comme un éclair, se souvint. C'était la fameuse lettre dont lui avait parlé James...Une lettre apparemment enflammée. Et, en faisant un peu l'amalgame, elle se souvint aussi lui avoir donné il y a de ça une semaine, une enveloppe à son nom. Elle trouvait que ça expliquait pas mal de choses, mais pas forcément de le voir dans cet état-là.

- "Et?"

- "Et...". Il sentit son coeur battre à une allure folle rien qu'à ces mots. "On a fait l'amour..." murmura-t-il.

Lily le regarda, croyant qu'il plaisantait. Mais à voir cette lueur dans les yeux bleus de Sirius, elle se persuada que non. Il était des plus sérieux, et apparemment des plus troublés aussi. On aurait dit qu'il faisait une grande découverte.

- "Sirius...c'est pour ça que tu te mets dans un état pareil?" demanda-t-elle finalement. A bien y réfléchir, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire!

Le jeune homme se leva alors, commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- "Tu comprends pas!" lui dit-il. C'est alors que lui comprit parfaitement le problème. Et il s'immobilisa, muet.

- "Qu'est-ce que je ne comprend pas Sirius?" demanda gentiment Lily. A voir sa tête, c'était véritablement un gros problème.

Il lui tourna le dos, un peu remué.

- "C'est la première fois que je fais l'amour à une femme..." avoua-t-il enfin. Il avait beau avoir eu un nombre incalculable de conquêtes, c'était la première fois qu'il avait fait l'amour. Il le savait.

Lily ne sut quoi dire, mais elle sentit au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il était sérieux. Elle était même touchée, qu'il lui dise ça! Elle sourit doucement, cherchant à dédramatiser la situation.

- "Est-ce tellement un problème Sirius?" demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira. Une fois de plus.

- "J'en sais rien..." répondit-il en secouant la tête.

C'est alors que Lily se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Elle conclut simplement qu'il devait avoir peur, mais elle ne s'amusa pas à le lui dire. Pas directement en tout cas.

- "C'était bien?" osa-t-elle demander. Il fallait qu'elle adopte une tactique pour qu'il comprenne.

Sirius se mit alors à rougir légèrement, mais tourna les yeux vers elle.

- "C'était..." commença-t-il, puis il baissa les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre. "J'arrête pas de penser à elle....Ca me rend dingue..."

- "_Waw_..." pensa Lily en souriant doucement. "Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour foncer alors?" dit-elle simplement.

Il leva le regard, pensant que ça serait si simple si seulement il la connaissait. Ni son nom, ni son visage..._L'hôtel_...pensa-t-il d'un coup. Oui, c'était ça! Il fallait qu'il retourne à cet hôtel et qu'il interroge le personnel.

- "_Il faut que je la retrouve_..." se persuada-t-il. Il regarda Lily, murmurant doucement. "Merci.." Puis il alla se préparer dans le but de sortir. Presque prêt à croire qu'il allait réellement la retrouver, et enfin savoir qui elle était.

* * *

Ca faisait déjà la 5ème personne qu'il interrogeait, et aucune ne lui disait ce qu'il voulait entendre. Entre ceux qui ne voulaient pas divulguer d'informations, et ceux qui ne savaient simplement pas, Sirius commençait à perdre espoir. Il regarda alors du côté de la réception, et sur un coup de tête, appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Peut-être qu'en frappant simplement à la chambre 104, il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait depuis des heures. En arrivant à l'étage, la même boule en ventre se fit sentir, mais il commençait à en aimer la sensation. Tournant à droite, il vit la porte au loin, et le numéro 104 inscrit dessus. Il s'arrêta net devant. Il avait déjà la phrase type pour faire ouvrir la porte, mais serait-ce elle qui lui répondrait?

Tout en se mordillant la lèvre, il frappa doucement à la porte, suivit d'un...

- "Room service..." dit-il avant de déglutir.

Le temps lui parut une éternité atroce, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas venant de derrière la porte. Le regard plein d'espoir, et le coeur battant la chamade, il fixa la porte. Il entendit le son distinct de la poignée, puis vit la porte s'ouvrir. Mais il perdit son sourire doucement lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme âgée.

- "Pardon je suis désolé...je me suis trompé de chambre..." dit-il en se forçant à sourire aimablement.

Une fois que la porte se referma, il glissa ses mains le long de l'encadrement, posant son front contre la porte.

- "J'vais devenir fou..." murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il entendit au même moment une porte s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un qui s'en allait sûrement! Mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Seule cette femme comptait et son désir de la retrouver. Mais était-elle encore quelque part, au moins?

- "Bonsoir..." entendit-il alors.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, conscient de passer sûrement pour un demeuré à coller une porte de la sorte, mais il n'en avait que faire.

- "Bonsoir..." dit-il, trop préoccupé pour relever les yeux.

Il entendit les pas s'éloigner, puis, il se décida à se redresser. Fixant la porte pour la dernière fois. Il commençait à se dire qu'il ne la reverrait certainement plus. Résigné, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, rejoignant une femme, celle qui avait certainement dû le voir accroché à cette porte.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit simplement les mains dans ses poches, attendant que l'ascenseur n'arrive.

Le son seulement le fit atterrir, et il entra à la suite de la jeune femme. Le Maraudeur qui à une époque n'avait d'yeux que pour les corps de femme, il ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête vers celle qui lui tenait compagnie dans l'ascenseur.

- "_Elle s'est bien foutu de ma gueule..."_ pensa-t-il, dégoûté, alors qu'une odeur particulière emplissait l'ascenseur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rez de chaussée. Le silence se brisa lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme sortir, puis plus rien.

- "Au revoir..." dit-elle.

Il releva les yeux, pas certain qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Mais visiblement oui, puisqu'elle s'était à moitié tourné vers lui, un léger sourire sur le visage.

- "Bonsoir" répondit-il.

Mais alors qu'elle partait, Sirius fronça les sourcils. Le coeur repartant inexplicablement à toute allure, il fixait la silhouette qui s'éloignait. Fine...de taille moyenne, les cheveux coupés au niveau du visage. Mais ce n'était surtout pas ça qui lui mettait la puce à l'oreille. Sans s'en rendre compte, les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient refermés sur la vision, lui faisant prendre conscience de son mutisme. Il appuya sur n'importe quel bouton pour la faire réapparaître, mais en vain. L'ascenseur montait.

- "_Merde!"_

Se pouvait-il que ce soit elle? Il se frotta le visage, fatigué. Il inspira alors doucement, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Mais quelque chose l'entêtait. C'était...une odeur. Ou plutôt un parfum...Mêlé au souvenir de cette voix si particulière...douce et sensuelle. Sirius entrouvrit les lèvres, se sentant comme giflé par l'évidence. La femme de l'ascenseur...Il ne pouvait pas être fou au point de ne plus se rappeler de son parfum, ou d'imaginer sa voix. C'était elle...

Et il avait laissé filé....

* * *

_A suivre..._


End file.
